pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
PvXwiki:Requests for adminship/Da
The following discussion is an archived debate of the nomination of a user for adminship. '''Please do not modify it.' No further edits should be made to this page.'' Daññy (talk • • RfA page) Ninety-nine red balloons floating in the summer sky. Panic bells, its red alert, just /support he's cool guy. ···User_talk:Daññy 20:30, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Request for adminship closed by User:Phenaxkian on 22:01, 17 July 2009 (UTC). Candidate withdrew. :Wenn es dem internationalen Finanzjudentum in und außerhalb Europas gelingen sollte, die Völker noch einmal in einen Weltkrieg zu stürzen, dann wird das Ergebnis nicht der Sieg des Judentums sein, sondern die Vernichtung der jüdischen Rasse in Europa! :PvX has been in dire need of active, involved admins for a while now. I know I'm no carebear, and anyone who's ever seen anything I've ever written probably knows this. Many of you are probably hugely concerned that I'd be likely to abuse admin tools, and there's always a chance for that - I'm human, obviously. However, we've got ol' Frosty and Misery who I'm in constant contact with and who I don't get into belligerent arguments with to keep me in check. Chances are, most of the opposes here will be based on my character. As far as I've been able to tell, a person's character has little to do with how well they perform sysop duties. Testaments to my efficiency are rare here, but two clears ones are the partial PvE section cleanup and the Real Vetting Update. Giving me adminship would also make it much easier to enforce policies which have been largely neglected, as well as policies yet to come. :With this in mind, I'm here to improve the wiki and hopefully encourage growth, something this stagnant wiki hasn't seen in well over a year. ···User_talk:Daññy 21:17, 2 July 2009 (UTC) ::Decline - Frosty's got a point. Also, after talking to other users and seeing how things have played out over the last couple weeks, I've realized that there is very little I could actually bring to this wiki. The users here despise change and the userbase, as a whole, is comprised overwhelmingly of cranks and self-aggrandizing trolls. The fact is that most users, like most people in the real world, suffer from cognitive biases, but the internet, as an anonymous medium, prevents them from being called on it effectively. That said, anyone who promotes themselves too strongly is probably bad, and anyone who appears unsure of him- or herself is probably not as bad. (This varies with personality types, but on a whole it's frighteningly accurate. This also says nothing about knowledge of the game - only about adaptability and potential level of skill.) Taking all of this into account, I think it's about time I temporarily resign myself to simply baiting the autists and gnoming that what needs a good gnoming. I've enjoyed this RfA. It's been pretty lulzy. I feel like I should be finishing this with a Hitler quote so it fits the canon, but for the life of me I can't think of anything decent, so how about something all of us can read? ::"The secret of success is to offend the greatest number of people." - George Bernard Shaw, history's greatest troll. (If you ever have time, you should really read some of his works - I personall love Man and Superman, On the Rocks, and Saint Joan : A Chronicle Play In Six Scenes And An Epilogue.) ::···User_talk:Daññy 21:49, 17 July 2009 (UTC) Support # Why the fuck not? Pvx sucks anyway. 01:42, 3 July 2009 (UTC) # I don't really think we need another admin atm; however, I think Danny would make a great admin. May not have been the best timing, but he'd do a good job. 04:40, 4 July 2009 # All the reasons for opposition are jokes, Danny would fit in with the current admin team well. ----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳ19px 16:01, 4 July 2009 (UTC) # You spend too much time in this shitterhole already, dunno why you want to do more around here--Goldenstar 17:44, 4 July 2009 (UTC) #who gives a fuck? pvx is at the point where you could admin some random nigger black person like crossfire and it wouldnt get any worse Tab 20:34, 4 July 2009 (UTC) #Thomas zegt: #:* Will you ban Luke Johnson? #:DannyDeranged zegt: #:* That's exactly what I'm trying to get my new policy through for. #:Brandnew 11:48, 6 July 2009 (UTC) #Anyone who opposes him is a major faggot. Stop crying about childish remarks, the internet is full of them. Everyone on this site is a child anyways, so in essence it really doesn't matter who you have moderating it, as it will just go towards becoming the new asshole of the internet. Brandnew you fucked up the number ordering you autistic nigger faggot. Hide-And-Seek 23:29, 10 July 2009 (UTC) # Yea, I'll support Danny being an admin. Even if he can be brutal, he knows what he's doing.--[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'"My beard is thick."]] 05:53, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Oppose # Asides from a lot of work on policies, Daññy doesn't actually contribute positvely. (That is, unless you think calling people an autistic nigger is a positive contribution.) He also doesn't even care about pvx. (ups, misery.) Brandnew 20:47, 2 July 2009 (UTC) #Needs to do something positive and less negative things. --- ' Ressmonkey ' (talk) 21:28, 2 July 2009 (UTC) # As a general rule, new admins should be less autistic than the current. [[User:Athrun Feya|'Athrun Feya']] [[User Talk:Athrun Feya|'agro']] 21:38, 2 July 2009 (UTC) #Actually made me lol. All of the above. Andy 22:34, 2 July 2009 (UTC) #We don't need another admin and if we really did we would resort to RfAs for Danny? Dear God.---- The Liger speak to me 06:57, 3 July 2009 (UTC) #There's actually a positive reason to promote him...? Reunion 16:06, 4 July 2009 (UTC) #Because I don't agree with the argument of promoting someone because wiki can't get worse. --JaiGoesMonksassin 21:30, 4 July 2009 (UTC) #I have no problem with danny and I think he helps out a lot. We honestly don't need another admin though tbh. --Angelus Everton 22:45, 4 July 2009 (UTC) #Dannys a cool cat. but instead of helping people when theyre doing something wrong, or encouraging bad peopel to get better he just tells them how retarded and autistic they are. not constructive criticism at all. Not what power houses of the wiki should be.UN 19:01, 5 July 2009 (UTC) # -- 13:30, 6 July 2009 (UTC) #I cannot, in good conscience, support an idiot for an administrative position. Of the statements and comments I've seen from him, the vast majority were childish at best, probably landing closer to retarded. If PvX wants kids for administrative positions, let's nominate Shazam too. Sorry Cedave. —ǥrɩɳsɧƴɖɩđđɭɘş #I like the fact that he's contributing towards policies, but I'd say there's a bit of a personality aspect towards the job, and some of the comments I've seen from him (and indeed by most users on the site now, so it's not him alone), just don't like the kind of thing I'd want an admin saying to new users (or any user). I also agree with Jaigoda, "the wiki can't get any worse" isn't a reason to promote someone (especially when it could get worse). (sorry) ~ PheNaxKian talk 19:52, 16 July 2009 (UTC) #Contributing to policies and all is great, as well as being good with wiki-lingo and being able to contribute postively (occassionally) to pvx by helping with templates, main pages etc. But there is a side to Danny that would honestly simply freak out new (or even some recently joined) users, the whole "you're an Autistic Nigger" side. Everybody has a right to be a little sadistic over the internet as long as you know the people you are doing it too won't take it seriously/be offended, however from what I have seen this is not the case with that RfA. Also, looking at the statement in the acceptance area, it seems as though one of the reasons for wanting to be an admin is inactivity of Admins, which is ofcourse no grounds to stand for Adminship. The statement of being human, meaning you may accidently abuse Sysop tools, really doesn't work in your favor as Sysop privileges are there because PvX can trust by the Sysop's judgement to not abuse said tools, abusing power and saying "sorry I am human" is hardly something somebody would say in a position of power. And needing other admins to keep somebody in an equal mean of power is hardly responsible either. Testament to the positive work on Policies is indeed due, as what you have done is good work, but I would honestly rather encourage more users to act boldy/responsibly than promote as good User. --Frosty Mc Admin 20:07, 17 July 2009 (UTC) Neutral # I love you Danny, but I hate PvX lately. And I mean, I don't really want to see you wasting more time on here. But if you want it bad enough, I'll support. ~ Big sysop 22:50, 2 July 2009 (UTC) # I don't love Danny. We butted heads a few times but I have a hard time opposing him for he strives to try and better this wiki. If he can calm down with the autism talk and try and show restraint against others then I will support him. Until then I stay neutral and hope for better things from him. 13:45, 3 July 2009 (UTC) # Ive helped you alot Danny, with your builds, teaching you techniques in 600/smite. But you really gotta chill out on the autistic thing. Consider how many people play Guild Wars. Then consider how many people are PvX users. Not every single one has autism and I know people with autism and that really gets to me. Actually, none of us have autism. People make crappy builds. Whatever. They pass, but you don't have rip on them. I remember when you ripped on me when my first few builds failed. But look now. Im teaching you how to do DoA and im always pming you to have you come DoASC with my guild, which is really an honor because they are one the most well known High-end PvE guilds. I had to apply to get in. I mean i hope all the best for you but you never know what can happen in the future, so you have to chill and be nice. I didnt have to help you. But i chose to because im a nice person. Maybe you should be a little nicer too. You'd be a great admin, I'm just afraid you would rip on alot of people. --DoA Master 20:19, 6 July 2009 (UTC) #He's improved over the last week or so, but not enough, also. What he said ^^---- The Liger speak to me 20:24, 6 July 2009 (UTC) #What's with the Hitler quote? danny is a faggot but so is pvx, fits great together. FMK- 07:25, 12 July 2009 (UTC) :The above discussion is preserved as an archive of the debate. '''Please do not modify it.' No further edits should be made to this page.'' Daññy Daññy